The Demon Inside Of You
by trueomega
Summary: When Cora Hale is dying of a venom inside of her, a mysterious man arrived just in time to save her. Is she drawn to him or is this man came here for a reason. Cora/OC
1. Omega

**hey guys :D this is my first ever story and its about Cora and O/C. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Teen Wolf. **

* * *

_ She didn't know what happen to her. After Aiden hit her with that thing. She felt drowsy and her head was not healing. Derek who's eyes are red looking at her dearest little sister. Cora woke up and saw she's in the hospital with her head wrapped with bandages. _

_"What's happening to me?" She asks her brother._

_"I don't know." Derek responds sadly. Cora fell asleep again. She's too weak to stay up. _

_Stiles and Scott burst into the hospital room and the words went out. About the Darach and Lydia. Peter who came out of nowhere look at his niece lying on the hospital bed. Cora woke in an instant and puke on the garbage bin. She puked out blood. Everyone looked at her in horror. Peter tried to help her puke the blood out. Derek's frustration about Darach was gone for awhile when he look at her sister._

_"What's going on?" Stiles say with a worry look on his face._

_"I have to go home." Derek said._

_ Derek is in raged after finding out that his girlfriend was actually Darach And what is happening to her sister. He left the hospital in disappointment and anger. He couldn't scream in the hospital room while Cora's sleeping. He asked the three of them to stay with Cora for a while. He went home and Jennifer or The Darach is sitting on his bed looking flirty. She thought I didn't know, Derek thought. Derek approached her and choked her fiercely. The love he once gave her is gone. Jennifer struggles to free herself. Her eyes are watery and her face is pale. _

_"Who are you?" Derek said choking her._

_"The only person that can save your sister." She struggles talking. Derek let go of her and texts Scott to bring Cora to his house now." Derek look at Jennifer in total disgrace. Jennifer only gave him a smirk. She's his only hope to heal Cora. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Allison and Cora in Peter's arm arrive at the house. Peter lay her down on Derek's bed. Cora can't sleep now. She keeps puking blood and faint. _

_She's dying._

_"Help her!" Derek pleads at Jennifer._

_"I cant do anything about your sister." She smirked. Peter who is now in anger grab her by the neck and slam her at the wall revealing a crack. Peter reveals his claws to attack her but immediately stop when she said "I know a way!" He backs off. _

_"She's dying but she can still be cure." She said._

_"How?" All of them said at once._

_"By sucking the venom out. There's this rare venom inside of her that can only be cure by an Omega." _

_"Omega? Can't an alpha or a beta do this?" Scott argued. _

_"No! You need an omega. Omegas are different than an alpha or a beta. Their bloodlines are the only thing that could handle the venom inside of her body." She insisted. She looks desperate like she's saying the truth. _

_"Aren't omegas are like rare among the wolves?" Stiles asked._

_"Ethan and Aiden are omegas." Scott answered. _

_"I'm sure they're going to help us." Lydia said sarcastically._

_"I know one." Peter answered. _


	2. Who Are You?

"You know one?" Derek said. Peter ignores him and texts the omega 'come here as fast as he can. Emergency!' I hope he gets here fast, Peter thought. They wait for him anxiously. Cora's condition is getting worse. 30 minutes have pass.

"Where is he?!" Derek shouts angrily waking up Cora.

"I don't know. You need to be patient. He's not from Beacon Hill." Peter exhale patiently.

"He needs to get here fast or she will die." Jennifer said with an evil laugh.

The room went completely silent when a shadow appears out of the room. All of them, even Cora look at the mysterious shadow who now revealed as a guy. He stands tall at the doorway looking at everyone. The first thing you'll notice about him is that his eyes are mysteriously purple. His eyes took Cora's breath away. The moment he walks into the room. Jennifer screams in horror and fled away. They ignore her.

"You're late." Peter asks.

"What do you want me to do here?" The man raised his eyebrows.

"I need to ask you a favour."

"You want me to help your dying little sister." He said looking at Cora. Cora is too weak to respond.

"Yes." Peter pleads. "You want me to suck the venom out and she'll be fine and I will be in pain during the process." He smirked.

"Or so help me!" Derek screams and attack him. He avoids the attack easily. His speed is incredible. No one seems to see his movements. He puts Derek's arm behind his back and pin him to the wall. His eyes are glowing silver.

"I don't like anyone charging at me like that." He said and let him go. His eyes turn into purple again. Derek is on his knees pleading for him to save his little sister. He walks over to Cora who is staring at him. He look at her with no expressions on his face. He gently touched Cora's hand. He holds her hand in his and try to suck the pain out of her. Black blood is flowing from her veins to his. He let out a cry of pain when the blood went into his. He holds her tightly, refusing to let go. The more he sucks the pain, the louder he screams. He keeps screaming in pain. Everybody look at him in horror. Cora can feel her body healing. She tries to break free of his strong grip. She couldn't watch somebody in pain because of her. He tighten his grips. He's on his knees now panting. Moments later, he let go of her hand and fall forward on the floor. Cora who is now healthy and not sick anymore, got up off the bed and help the man that saved her life. Peter kneeled down to feel his breathing. He's still breathing, but unconscious. Peter and Derek carry him on the bed and let him regain his consciousness again. Cora sits on the edge of his bed. She badly wanted to know this purple eyes man.

"What's his name?" Cora asks her uncle.

"Damian." He responds.

"How old is he?" Stiles asks. Hundreds of questions are on his mind.

"18."

"Why is his eyes silver? Ethan and Aiden's eyes are not." Scott leans forward to look at him closely.

"An omega is rare like a true alpha. The twins aren't real omegas. Damian here is a true omega. He is stronger than a normal alpha and beta. He is probably the only omega I have ever known and seen."

"He can help us beat Deaucalion." Isaac furrowed his eyebrows.


	3. Damian

**I'm on my holiday sooo.. I'll try and finish this story :D **

* * *

Damian eyes snap open and let out a loud roar. His eyes are glowing silver, his teeth are showing and so are his claws. Everybody step back away from him. Cora who was sitting on his bed move as fast as she can. Damian let out a howl. He realises who he's with and quickly turn normal. His purple eyes shining in the moonlight.

"That hurts." He said rubbing his back.

"Thank you." Derek thanked him. He let out a sigh and started to walk away when a hand is on his shoulder. He turns around to face Peter and the teenagers.

"We need you." Scott said.

"We want you in our pack." Derek said.

"And why would I want that?" Damian rolled his eyes.

"We need help to defeat Deaucalion." Stiles answered.

"The demon wolf?" Damian furrowed his eyebrows. He sneaks a glance at Cora and said,"Why not."

All of them nod in agreements. Derek invites him to stay at his house with Cora and Peter. He accepts it without arguing. His whole body aches. The pain was unbelievable. The teenagers left and Derek said he can sleep on the sofa. He stares outside the window thinking about things.

"Hey." Cora said behind him. Her presence didn't shock him. He turns halfway to smile at her and continue to stare outside the window.

"Thanks for saving me." Cora blushes.

"No problem." He grins. Cora walks over to stand beside him. He's taller than she is with his short brown hair and muscular body. There was an awkward silence. Cora can feel his heat radiating. Cora caught him sneaking glances at her. She never feels this way before. She's nervous. That is so unlike her. She shifts awkwardly while he stays as stiff as he can ignoring her. Damn it, say something! She thought.

"Are you okay?" he asks her.

"Fine. My head is healing again and my werewolf sense is coming back." She answered.

"That's great." He smile.

"Umm... How old are you?" She asks nervously. I hope he can't hear my heart beating fast, she thought.

"18." He responds and starts to walk away and sit on the sofa. Cora stares at him smirking.

"Aren't you going to invite me to sit next to you?" She said cockily.

"I don't want your heart to beat faster." He grins. Cora raises her eyebrows. She ignores him and sits next to him anyway. He shifts nervously. His eyes are deep purple . He stares at Cora for a long time. Smirking from time to time. Cora catches him and say "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing." He half smile. Cora can feel her cheeks burning and her hearts beating faster than before. _What is wrong with me? Why am I attracted to this guy I barely know. I mean he saves my life and he's quite good looking. I don't even know why! _Cora thought. He leans closer and touches Cora's forehead. She was taken aback by him. He grins and say "Just checking if you're okay."

"Cora!" Derek walks down the stairs shouting for her little sister. The two of them stare wildly at him. _Way to ruin the moment, _she thought rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Go to bed." Derek said. Cora gets up from the sofa and walk to her brother. Damian calls out to Cora to say goodnight. She returns his goodnight and smile. Derek gives him a warning look to stay away from Cora and walk upstairs with her. _I'm not afraid of you, Derek. he thought and went to sleep. __  
_


	4. Damian Part II

Cora woke up when she heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. She ties her hair into a ponytail and walk downstairs. Everyone except for Damian are gathering around a plan board. _They can't wait, _she thought. Stiles is in the middle of this room planning with Derek and Peter while the others observe the plans. Cora look everywhere for Damian but he was nowhere to be seen. She walk over to the middle of the room and hear out the plan.

"The plan is simple." Stiles said, "They will strike us on the night of the full moon, which is 2 weeks from now. That is the time that we will strike back . Hard." While Stiles rattle on about the plan, Cora didn't even bother to listen. Half an hour pass and Damian is nowhere to be seen. Stiles finishes his plan with a fist on his table and smiling widely. Proud of what he planned.

"You want me to be the key?" Damian said from behind. He's standing at the doorway half naked and wearing black jeans. Flexing his body. He stands there looking at all of us like we're crazy. Cora is too distracted now by him. His eyes gleaming from that distance. She tries to hide her red face from everyone. Lydia and Allison giggles. _Ugh, don't even. _Cora thought.

"What's wrong with that?" Stiles said.

"Don't you guys know that omegas are selfish, self centred and egotistical. That's why they're not in a pack and why would i want to sacrifice my life for this pack?" A wide grin appears on his face. Everybody's happy face turns into a frown.

"You won't." Peter furrowed his eyebrows. He shrugs. Stiles angry with him, punches him on his face. Damian didn't even budge.

"Listen! If you mess up this plan, I'm going to wrap wolvesbane and shoves it into your butt hole!" Stiles said angrily. Damian who is angry with Stiles reaction steps forward to face him who quickly back down.

"Are you threating me?" He said seriously staring down at Stiles. His eyes slowly turning silver ready to attack him. Scott, Peter, Derek and Isaac quickly on their moves to stop him. "I can take all of you down easily."

"That's enough." Cora said breaking the fight. All of them except Damian turn normal again. They slowly walk away from Damian and Stiles. Stiles quickly runs away from him and hide behind Scott.

"We need to finish this plan." Allison said. Damian moves away from the plan board and stands next to Cora. A little too close. Their shoulders are touching. Damian is still angry with Stiles. They went on with the plan for another 30 minutes or so.

"We're going to set up the plan tonight." Derek said giving all of them except Cora and Damian's things to do. Cora interrupts him, "What about me? And Damian?" Derek and Peter exchange looks. "I want you to stay here and keep an eye on him." Derek answers her question. Isaac looks bewildered.

"Wait, you can't just leave her with him. Alone." Isaac said.

"I can take care of myself." Cora rolled her eyes. Damian smirks sarcastically at her.

* * *

Derek and Peter left the house minutes ago. Cora decided to sleep early tonight. She went into bed with her singlets and short pants. She tugs herself into bed and tries to sleep. Her door bursts open to reveal Damian. He's wearing his normal red shirt again. Cora look at him confusingly.

"Arent you suppose to keep an eye on me?" He smirked.

"I want to sleep." Cora said annoyed by him.

"Can I sleep here?" He said blushing slightly. Cora blushes. _What is he doing? _Cora thought. "Whatever." She said trying to keep her voice steady. Cora went back to bed ignoring him. He walks over to her bed and sleeps beside her. She quickly sits up from her bed and look at him. "What are you doing here?" She pushes him off her bed. He ignores her and sleep.

"You said I can sleep here." Damian said sleepily.

"I meant in the room. Maybe on the floor." She said shockingly.

"The floor is cold." His eyes are still closed.

"Fine." She said and went back to bed ignoring the boy that's sleeping beside her. She shifts nervously. The bed is too small to hold the two of them together. She can feel his hot breath on her neck. The next thing she knows, his hands are wrap around her waist. Her heart beats faster by the second. He leans forward to whisper into her ear.

"Can't sleep?" He whispers. Cora shivers when he said that. He kisses her slowly on the neck until her cheek. Cora stays there not letting him win. Cora ignores him and tries to sleep. He keeps kissing her especially on her cheeks and not her lips. She bites down her lips controlling her lust for him. She wants him yes but she's not going to lose to him of all people. He strokes her hand back and forth. Cora had enough of him and turns herself to face him. She grabs him and kisses him. Their lips crash. She tugs him closer to her so that her body will touch his. She can feel him smiling when they're kissing. She couldn't help herself but smile too. His hand is under her singlets tracing her spines. She giggles when he does that.

"You're into me." He smirks. Damian let his hand move under her panties slowly fingering her. She moans when he did that and quickly pull him up to kiss him again. Cora is on top of him now kissing him hungrily. She never feels the need to kiss someone like this except for him. Damian eyes turn silver. He's hungry. Hungry for her. He retracts his claws and rip Cora's singlet revealing her breast to him. He smile cheekily. Cora rips his shirt too revealing his muscular body. The nights went on.


	5. The Boy With The Silver Eyes

Damian sleeps with Cora until the morning. Cuddling her. She looks so peaceful in her sleep that makes him smile. Damian slowly gets up from the bed careful to not wake her up. Ever since he cured her, there's this thing that makes him want her. Loves her. Funny because he never marked her or anything and if he did, he doesn't think Derek would be so please about it. He put on his shirt and jeans and walk downstairs to get a drink. Derek is standing at the bottom of the stairs giving him a cold hard glance.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Damian responds trying to hide the fact that he slept with his sister last night.

"Do you think I wouldn't find out?" his face turning red. Damian takes a step back away from him.

"About what?" He lied.

"Sleeping with my sister on the night I'm not here? It disgusts me." He spits out the word like its a venom.

"It's not like you're going to let me sleep with her if you were here." Damian said sarcastically. Derek in rage grab him by his collar and pull him down the stairs. He hit the floor with a loud thump. Derek slams him on the wall.

"I'm going to rip your neck with my teeth." Derek warns him getting all wolf form. Damian who is quick on his moves gives Derek an uppercut. He falls backwards. His eyes are glowing silver and claws retracting. He throws Derek across the room landing on the table destroying it with a loud crash. He's faster and stronger than Derek is but Derek wont go down without breaking his bones. He scratches Damian's body with his claws. It was a deep cut. Damian howls in pain holding his bloody body. Derek stands over him ready to finish him when Cora screams "No!"

The two of them look at her who's standing at the staircase. She jumps off the staircase and run to protect the bloody Damian. Cora cradles him in her arm.

"What are you doing?" Cora screams furiously at her brother.

"Protecting you from this bastard." Derek fights back.

"He didn't do anything to me!"

"I'm not going to let this kid ruin you." Derek hisses, "I want you out of my house and if I ever find you anywhere near my sister. You're dead. You're out of this plan."

"You cant do this to me! I'm not a kid anymore." Cora said furiously. Damian slowly pick himself up still holding his bloody chest and walk away from the house. Cora stops him, "Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm not needed here anymore." He said sadly. He grabs her by her face and kisses her. Derek tries to stop him but he pulls away and leaves. Cora leaves Derek by himself and walk upstairs to her room locking her door and throwing a tantrum like a little girl. A text message appears on her phone saying "Meet me at the school tomorrow." She smiles at her phone.

* * *

Cora sneaks out of her room to go to Scott's school. She waits for him behind the school when everyone is in class. Damian appears from out of nowhere shocking her. They had a full make out session behind the school. They have to meet in secret now because Derek hates Damian.

"Your brother scares the shit out of me." Damian said pausing from their kiss. Cora ignores him and kisses him more. "Aren't you afraid he's going to come here and take you away from me again?"

"Shut up or I'm going to punch you in the mouth... With my mouth." she grins. Damian grabs her by her waist and kisses her gently on the lips before pulling away smirking. The bell rings and hundreds of student scatter out of the school. They try to hide their faces from them.

"That's enough for the day or your little friend here going to tell Derek." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves. Cora flushes in embarrassment.

Cora walks in front of the school to go home when Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison are waiting for her. She tries to ignore them but they circles around her.

"We know who you're with just now?" Stiles said.

"So what? You're going to tell Derek?" Cora said cockily.

"We don't want you to get hurt." Allison said simpitatically.

"I can take care of myself." Cora tries to leave but stop as Lydia is in front of her.

"He's going to hurt you." Scott said.

"Yeah, he might be a playboy that will break your heart." Stiles interrupts him.

"Yeah, he could be great on top of me." Lydia said with a bitchy tone, daring Cora to attack her.

"Shut up!" Cora growls. In an instant, everybody is holding Cora back defending Lydia from her.

"Let her go." A voice calls out from behind a tree. The dark shadow reveals to be Damian. Scott let go of her. She smile at him.

"You need to get out of this town." Scott said facing him.

"Don't tell me what to do." Damian said taking Cora's hand in his. Cora holds his warm hand tightly. Damian takes Cora away from them. Scott decided to not interfere while Stiles takes Cora's other hand pulling her back.

"Cora, don't. Derek won't like it." Stiles said. She thinks about it for a moment and release herself from their grasp.

"I have to go home." Cora said. Damian only smile at her sincerely letting her go to her brother. She returns his smile. He whispers into her ear saying "I love you." and kisses her on her cheeks. Cora blushes and leaves.

Every night, Cora will sneak out of the house just to see him.

* * *

A week before the full moon, Derek and his pact arrive at an old warehouse waiting for the Alpha Pact. Isaac paces from where he's standing nervously. Scott look around for the Alpha Pact to reveal themselves. Derek and Cora stay focus on the surroundings.

"What are we doing here?" Isaac said nervously making loud noise.

"Deaucalion said he wants to say something." Derek answered.

"Maybe this is a trap." Scott said.

They heard a loud noise coming. From the shadow, The Alphas reveal themselves. Deaucalion with his cane and his calm looks, Kali with her barefoot and her fangs showing and the twins without their shirts.

"What do you want now?" Derek growls.

"Trying to make an investment." Deaucalion said with a grin.

"Whatever it is it won't change my mind." Derek said.

"I'm actually here to show you my new friend." He smiles widely. A shadow steps into the light.

_Damian._

"No!" Cora screams. Damian only smile at her smirking at the thought of her actually thinks he's on her side. The Alphas except Damian laugh. Derek's face turns red. He is angry as he can be. Scott and Isaac are as shock as the two of them.

"Yes Damian. The true omega. My pact is getting stronger. I suggest you join me now, Derek and Scott before thinks get nasty." Deaucalion laughs evilly.

"Why?!" Cora said furiously. She trusted him and he did this to her? She could have sworn she was in love with him.

Damian smirks at her without another word. Cora is heartbroken by his silence. Deaucalion looks please with Cora's reaction.

"He realized that being in Derek's pact won't win him this fight and will get him killed." The Alphas laugh. Damian's eyes are glowing silver and his claws are out. With him in the pact, Derek won't stand a chance with the Alphas. Isaac looks scared. The Alphas leave the warehouse with a satisfying look on their faces. Damian leaves the warehouse last, looking at them sadly. Cora is close to tears but she fights those tears because she won't let some guy destroys her.

"I'm sorry." Were Damian's last word before he leaves.

Cora stares at the place where Damian stood smirking at her like there's nothing between the two of them. She is close to tears. No, I'm not letting him do this to me. I have to be strong, Cora thought. Isaac sees her sad face and hugs her. She quickly pushes him away giving him a cold hard stare. Isaac back away feeling rejected. Derek pulls Cora out of the warehouse since Cora couldn't believe Damian did that to her. Scott walks beside Derek.

"What are we going to do now?" He asks Derek. Derek stays silent for a while. Everyone is worried.

"I don't know." He answers sadly.

"We fight back." Cora snaps stopping everyone. She looks angry.

"And get us killed?" Isaac said sarcastically.

"Die trying or die by doing nothing." She said staring him down.

"They will attack on the night of the full moon which is 5 days from now. We will strike back. Hard." Derek said not so confident with his words.

The next day, Cora trains as hard she can with Derek and Peter. She's getting stronger because of her anger towards Damian. She retracts her claws and fight with Peter and Derek. Eventhough Peter and Derek are stronger than she is, she won't stop training. She will train until she's satisfied of her own strength. For hours of training, Cora stops exhausted.

"Cora.." A familiar voice come from behind them standing at the doorway is Damian. As soon as Cora sees him, she has the urge to attack him. Damian quickly defends himself from her. He defends himself easily pushing her away but not hurting her. Cora growls at him. Peter and Derek watch Cora releasing her anger at him.

"Fight back!" Cora screams punching him. He catches her fist with ease.

"I'm not here to fight any of you." Damian says throwing Cora to her brother and uncle that catches her.

"I want to talk to you." Damian said looking at Cora. Cora still angry with him walks away from all of them to her room. Before she can go any further, Damian hold her hand. She tries to pull her hand away but Damian has a firm grip on her.

"I can explain!" He said desperately.

"You can talk while you're walking." Derek said pulling him away from Cora. He stays with his hand on her refusing to let go.

"3 minutes and then get out." Cora said refusing to have eye contact with him. Damian sighs in relief.

"From the very first beginning I met you guys, I'm with the Alphas. Deaucalion knew about Cora and he asked me to do anything I can to gain all of your trusts." he pauses , "But when you kicked me out of the pack, I knew I failed. Deaucalion was angry. He did this to me as soon as he found out." He stops for a moment taking his shirt off revealing his back on all of them. There are deep cuts and it doesn't look like its healing. Cora looks at that cut. Surprise.

"I've had this cuts for a month and its never going to heal. He slashes me with a silver knife." Damian continues, "Deaucalion gave me a chance to fix my mistake and I know its you. You're the one that can save my life. I know I took you for granted. I'm sorry." Damian finishes his words with a sigh.

"Do you think you can just play with my sister's heart like that?" Derek said. Cora stares at Damian's sad face. She wants to believe him but she couldnt.

"I know what I did. I'm sorry." Damian said leaving the room sadly, "I didn't lie when I said I love you, Cora." Damian gives her a final glance and leaves.

Cora is close to tears when he said that.


	6. I'm Sorry

**100 views?! Seriously? Thanks for reading xD it's an achievement for a newbie like me. Thank you guys. **

* * *

Cora walks up to her room without showing Derek or Peter her sadness. She cries silently in her room. What is wrong with her? She has never been this way. She's showing her weakness. There is a knock on the door. An image of him smiling pops into her mind. She's really hoping that's Damian behind the door apologizing to her and Cora can cry on his shoulder and bury her face in his chest.

"Cora, are you okay?" Derek said from behind the door.

"I'm fine." Cora said trying to control her voice.

"Do you want to talk?" He sounds like that overprotective brother. Cora opens the door. Derek sees her red eyes and quickly hug her comforting her.

"There there." he holds her tightly. Cora pulls away from his hug smiling at him.

"I'm okay. Thanks." She said and kisses her brother on his cheek. Her face suddenly turns serious.

"Let's train. I'm ready for this." Cora said without a slight of hesitation.

* * *

The night of the full moon, Derek and his pact plan their attacks on the Alphas. Allison and her father are there too, planning with them. Cora listens carefully to the plan. Allison and Chris sharpens their weapons. Cora sees how Isaac walks awkwardly beside Allison smiling at her sheepishly. Allison blushes in embarrassment. Cora couldn't help herself but smile too. Isaac once tried to hit on her but failed miserably. Now she knows he really likes Allison. Derek's voice snap Cora's out of her imagination. She immediately focuses on Derek's plan. Scott sighs once in a while every time Derek calls his name.

"Do you think the plan will work?" Cora asks Derek.

"I hope so." Derek answers.

"Let's move out."

"Are we ready for tonight, Damian?" Deaucalion's voice echoes throughout the building. Damian nods. Deaucalion sits on a chair with his arrow pointing out of his cane. He throws the cane an inch before hitting Damian's left foot and laughs maniacally. Damian takes a step back.

"What are Derek's plans. Damian?" He asks him.

"I don't know." Damian says not giving him eye contacts.

"You don't know? Why not?" Deaucalion sounds serious.

"I said I don't know." Damian growls.

"I thought we had a deal?" Deaucalion walks slowly to him, "You give me what I want so I won't hurt your little girlfriend." Damian breathes heavily scared of him.

"Do you want me to hurt her, Damian?"

"Please don't, I lied to her because of you. All I'm asking is please don't kill her." Damian begs on his knees now. He would do anything to protect her.

"I won't kill her if you do as I say." Deaucalion gently pats him on his head.

"Anything."

"Kill _Scott._" Deaucalion says with a wide smile on his face.

Cora waits for her signal to burst into the building and attack all of them. The Argents are here waiting for any sign of them. Derek and Peter went into the building 5 minutes ago. With a loud howl inside of the building, Isaac and Scott bursts out of the bushes and crash into the building. _Something is wrong,_ Cora thought. That's not their signals. Cora exchange looks with the Argents. She quickly runs as fast as she can into the building. There she sees Peter knocked out on the floor, Kali is on top of him. Derek's body is bleeding. Isaac and Scott claws out ready to attack the twins and Damian is watching all of them beside Deaucalion. Cora claws out in her full wolf form attacks Damian. His eyes are glowing silver, claws out but he's not in his full wolf form. Cora claws his body, he flinched in pain. He grabs her wrist and throw her across the room crashing on the wall. Cora howls in pain.

Without any warning, Derek tackles Damian to the ground. Blood splatters out of his mouth. Damian struggles getting up. He punches Derek's stomach and claws his face. He stumbles backward holding his bloody face. Luckily, the scratches aren't deep. Damian stands up searching for Scott. He quickly finds him in a battle with the twins. He runs as quickly as he can and attack Scott from behind saying, "He's mine!" To the twins. They left him with Scott and went to attack Derek and Isaac instead. Cora is now fighting with Kali. Scott is bleeding badly. He looks at him begging him to stop.

"Damian, stop." Scott pleads.

"I'm sorry." claws out and ready to kill him. He hesitates. Right before he can kill him, an arrow flashes infront of him blurring his visions. Allison and Chris are shooting arrows from above. The enemies stop. Deaucalion who was sitting on his chair is gone. Damian looks for him. _What the fuck, where is he? _Damian curses silently. Damian looks back seeing Cora on the ground breathing heavily. Kali is on top of her mocking. Allison shoots a silver arrow at Kali. With a slight move, Kali catches the arrow in her hand smiling sweetly at Allison. She turns her attention at the helpless Cora. Cora crawls slowly and desperately away from her. She grins wildly and jump with the arrow in her hand ready to stab her with it. Damian sees her and quickly run as fast as he can towards Cora leaving Scott. A second before the arrow pierces through her body. Cora closes her eyes ready for her death.

Cora opens her eyes to find an arrow pierces through not her body but Damian's. Damian is on top of her breathing heavily. The Kali drops the arrow which is now in the middle of his body. He looks at Cora.

"You promised you won't hurt her." Damian said through the pain in his body. Kali roughly takes out the arrow from his body. He howls in pain and drops on the floor.

"I didn't promise anything. Deaucalion did." Kali said loving this moment here. Cora grabs Damian's face looking at his silver eyes who turn purple now.

"Damian, no. No. Don't go." Cora screams pleading for him to keep his eyes open. His once beautiful purple eyes are now dull. He smiles weakly at her. Everyone in the building look at Cora who is cradling his face in her arms crying for him. Kali gives signal to the twins to leave now. The Alphas leave leaving them here.

"Don't cry." Damian said wiping her tears from her face. She cries looking at the dying Damian. Cora buries her face in his chest.

"Cora, shh.. please don't cry." He said tears are in his eyes. Cora holds his hand and tries to suck the pain out of him. She stops as soon as Damian's face turns calm. Damian is loosing his conciousness but he wakes himself up nevertheless. He wants to see her face before God takes him away from her.

"I hate you." Cora said angry tears come out. Damian looks at her sadly. He grabs her face and kisses her gently and passionately for the last time. She kisses him back not wanting to pull away.

"Don't you forget about me." Damian said holding her hand in his.

"Don't say that like you're leaving!" She said denying the fact that he's going to die. He smiles softly at her. With his last strength he takes out a necklace from his pocket and gives it to Cora. She looks at the necklace confuse. The necklace is a shape of a black wolf.

"I love you, Cora." He grins for the last time and closes his beautiful purple eyes. Cora can hear his heart slowly stops beating. His smile stretches on his face dying peacefully. Her heart shattered to pieces. She wails over his lost. The boy she once love. No the boy she still loves is gone forever. Derek and the others decided to not disturb her. She wears the necklace he gave her.

_I love you too, Damian._

* * *

**Sorry for that suckish ending. But you could say Cora is sad but she will move on and the necklace makes her smile because it reminds her of him. Suck I know. Well this is it. That's the ending. Sorry guys. **


End file.
